


Cramps

by Yaoi_Fandom_Queen69



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cramps, F/M, Menstruation, Mood Swings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Fandom_Queen69/pseuds/Yaoi_Fandom_Queen69
Summary: Reader is having a bad day on her period, and her boyfriend Loki isn't making it any better.





	Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack. I was half asleep when I wrote this like, a year ago. Please leave comments

3rd person

It was a normal day in Avengers’ Tower. Steve was training with Bucky in the gym, not bothering to hold back in fear of hurting the other. Tony was creating something, nobody knew what it was and they didn’t bother to ask in fear of being a test subject in one of his crazy experiments. Thor was being Thor, loud and getting into everyone’s business. Cling was probably in the vents somewhere, and who knew where Natasha was.

Y/N was having her own problems that day and wasn’t in the mood to deal with any of the usual crap that happened around Avenger’s Tower. Walking into the main living area, she turned herself around and walked the other way after seeing the last person she wanted to talk to in that moment. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side today and was spotted.

“Miss Y/N, wait.” Loki said, removing himself from the couch to walk over to you. “What is wrong? You seem down of late.” He finished with that slightly snarky tone of his; his own way of demanding something from you.

Y/N looks up at him, frowning heavily while trying to control the rage bubbling within. “I am not sad Loki, I’m going through things. Something you wouldn’t be able to understand being of Asgard and a man. Now leave me alone.” She tried to get away from him, but he quickly stopped her attempt by grabbing Y/n’s arm in a tight grip.

“I am sure that whatever it is, I can handle it. It cannot be that bad. Is it some Midgardian disease?”

“Do you really want to know what it is?” you snapped, getting fed up with the way the God of Mischief and Lies uses his silver tongue to get information out of you. Through your rage you knew you didn’t want to do what you were thinking of, but your hormones were completely out of control.

“Of course I do miss Y/N. Now. Tell me what is wrong with you.” Loki said in a dark tone, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“Fine. Do you really want to know what’s wrong with me? I’m having cramps. It’s the worst pain imaginable. Are you happy now Loki?” You say with a snarky attitude, staring up at him with fire burning in your eyes.

“Cramps? Is that all? You really are a weak Midgardian woman Y/N.” he replied to you with an eye roll, followed quickly by a smirk. “Craps are nothing but a nuisance. They do not hurt.”

“They don’t hurt?” You almost scream, backing away from him. “Do you even know what cramps feel like?” Getting an idea, you quickly knee the god in the groin, smirking as he falls to the ground groaning from getting hit in the one spot all men are weak. “I have to deal with that for over a week, every single month until I die. So no, I’m not weak. I’m stronger than you are. I may not be able to control magic like you, or a magical hammer like your brother, but women can handle a constant pain that can debilitate men and work through it.” Y/N says, walking away with a smirk on her face listening to the god’s groans of agony behind her.


End file.
